spinjitzu_the_lego_ninjagofandomcom-20200213-history
Pythor P. Chumsworth
Pythor P. Chumsworth is a Ninjago minifigure and the main antagonist of the show's first season and is the last surviving member of the Anacondrai Serpentine tribe in the theme. He has only appeared physically in the sets 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider and 70750 Mobile Ninja Base. Although presumed to be killed in the Season 1 finale, Pythor returns as the secondary antagonist in Season 3. He is confirmed to be in Season 4. Description Like the other Serpentine generals, Pythor has a snake tail instead of normal minifigure legs. He is coloured in purple and has a black stripe going up the front with yellow triangles coming off of the sides and pointing to the lower-left or the lower-right, depending on which side they sprout from. There is a curved slash on either side of the front of his tail, near the edge of the side and where it starts to curve. Pythor's torso continues the same pattern, but there is a light blue orb in the center of his chest, the symbol of the Anacondrai. Pythor has a long purple neck that curves backwards and his head rests right above the start. His mouth is open, and he has two white fangs on his lower jaw. Pythor has two red eyes. Going up his neck is the same black stripe/yellow triangle pattern which ends with another light blue orb on his forehead. Pythor's parts are all purple with printing, except for the arms and hands which are black in the set and TV Show. In The Curse of the Golden Master, he is the same pattern wise, but his purple parts became white and his black parts became purple due to being bleached after being in the Great Devourer for so long. This variation will be released in the set 70750 Mobile Ninja Base. Background The Serpentine at one time ruled Ninjago with The Great Devourer until they were driven into five tombs, one for each tribe, and the Great Devourer under the lost city of Ouroboros by the people of Ninjago with their sacred flutes which controlled the Serpentine. Due to the lack of food in the Anacondrai tomb, the members became cannibalistic until only Pythor remained. In his lego.com bio, it said he ate his entire tribe. Released from the Tomb Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, discovered a map that led to the Serpentine tribe tombs and began to free each tribe, hoping to get them to do his bidding. When the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre betrayed him, they mentioned that the Anacondrai was the most dangerous tribe. When he unlocked the Anacondrai tomb, Pythor was freed and began talking with Lloyd. Pythor realized that Lloyd had the map that revealed the locations of the other four Serpentine tombs, and began to come up with a plan to unleash all of the Serpentine and The Great Devourer. Lloyd Garmadon thought that he could control Pythor, but Pythor was really using him. They traveled around and caused destruction throughout Ninjago. Pythor convinced Lloyd that they were friends, and together they created havoc and took over the Boarding School for Bad Boys which Lloyd had been kicked out of. Pythor and Lloyd were then approached by the four ninja-Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane-on the roof of the school, but rigged the whole place with booby traps. They went down with an anchor, and went to the bottom floor, where Pythor was able to defeat Kai & Zane with a sticky blob of an unknown substance, and Cole with knockout gas. When Jay reached the roof, Pythor betrayed Lloyd, stole the map, and left him to be captured by Jay. Releasing the Other Serpentine Tribes Pythor began to free the other Serpentine tribes. Shortly after freeing the Venomari, they attacked Kai and Jay who had come to try and prevent such happenings, but they were rescued by Samurai X. Later, while Pythor was trying to unite the five tribes in Ninjago City, the ninja were able to stop the unification using rumors, but three of the four were captured (Zane was able to blend in to the background because of his suit which had been dyed pink by Lloyd). Zane managed to save the other ninja, and Pythor along with Skales, the Hypnobrai general and the other Serpentine gave chase, but the ninja managed to escape when Zane used the Shurikens of Ice and his snowmobile to get himself and the others to safety. Ouroboros Continuing with his plan, Pythor and Skales rediscovered the lost city of Ouroboros in the desert. Pythor used the Serpentine Bus to bring the other snakes to Ouroboros, but it was infiltrated by a disguised Lloyd Garmadon, who was now allied with his uncle, Sensei Wu, and the ninja. In Ouroboros, Pythor challenged the generals of the other four generals for their allegiances. Skales, hoping to be second-in-command of the united Serpentine, secretly gave Pythor one of the flutes that had been used long ago to control the Serpentine. Using the flute, the other generals had no choice but to give up their Snake Staffs, the symbols of the generals' power. Lloyd's disguise then showed through when he dropped his maracas (used to imitate the rattling sounds the Serpentine made). His presence shocked Pythor, and Lloyd was imprisoned. The ninja followed Lloyd's tracks to Ouroboros, but were captured, stripped of their Golden Weapons, and forced to fight Samurai X. After a long fight which led to nowhere, the ninja began to work with the samurai and latched on to her mech to escape Ouroboros, but without rescuing Lloyd. Search for The Four Fangblades Soon after, Pythor and the Serpentine began their search for the four Fang Blades which would free The Great Devourer, but Pythor had difficulty revealing the map. He realized that the venom in the five staffs was the key, and started the search. The Serpentine found the first Fang Blade at the Mega Monster Amusement Park. After Zane froze the group, the Samurai stole the blade. However, Pythor unmasked "him", who actually turned out to be Nya, and tied her up to a broken roller coaster, distracting the ninja and allowing him to escape with the blade in tow. While searching for the second blade at an ancient temple, they used Lloyd to trigger any traps along the way, promising his freedom afterward, but once again, Pythor lied to him. It had turned out that the Fang Blade had already been discovered and turned into a trophy for a talent competition by Clutch Powers. Pythor disguised himself as a judge at the competition, by eating the judge, and was not caught. Although he tried to force the judges to like the snakes, making their score 28/30, and gave the ninja a zero, the eaten talent show host changes it to 10, so the ninja won with a perfect score. Even so, Pythor ambushes the ninjas backstage and steals the trophy, with the Fang Blade inside. Pythor and the Serpentine found the third Fang Blade in the Fire Temple, which was next to a volcano that was ready to erupt. It was a heated battle, with Lord Garmadon teaming up with the ninja to rescue his son. Pythor left, but not without ordering the Constrictai to tunnel in and cause an eruption. Pythor simply dropped Lloyd in the lava, leaving Lord Garmadon to save him, but Kai recklessly impaled the Fang Blade with his Sword of Fire. He struggled to retrieve the fang blade, but had to get out of the erupting volcano. After Kai chose to save Lloyd over obtaining the Fang Blade, Pythor found the Fangpyre Fang Blade in a pool of lava, and retrieves it. With only one fang blade left for Pythor to find, the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Samurai X made an attempt to steal the other three. However, they were defeated and Pythor revealed the fourth blade to them. With all four blades, Pythor wanted to leave for Ouroboros immediately, but the other Serpentine wanted to celebrate with a Slither Pit tournament, which Pythor reluctantly agreed to. During the distraction, Kai escaped, and tried to free the others, but Pythor re-captured him. Lloyd, now donning green ninja robes, burst into the room, but failed miserably and the Serpentine laughed. Lord Garmadon then entered with the Skulkin army, and a battle began. Despite putting up a good fight against Lord Garmadon himself, the Serpentine King was corned by the ninja and Garmadon, with Cole stealing his Fang Blades. He turned invisible and seemingly fled, but he followed the ninja to their ship, ready to strike. The Great Devourer When he finally struck, he tied Lloyd to training equipment to keep him quiet. Pythor then threw a sledgehammer at the controls of the ninjas' headquarters, Destiny's Bounty, which caused Wu to fall overboard, but he was rescued by the ninja. While they were distracted, Pythor to retrieved the Fang Blades. He was then attacked by an embarrassing, pathetic Lloyd, who was really only buying time for Samurai X to come in. However, he escaped with the Fang Blades in the Rattlecopter and met with the other Serpentine. They used a tour bus infected with Fangpyre venom to return to Ouroboros. However, before they could reach their destination, the ninja arrived yet again. They had trouble with the whipping tail and laser turrets of the caboose, but once they got past that, they fought and crushed several serpentine. Skales was easily defeated and knocked out a window, which caused the other snakes to flee, but Sensei Wu disconnects the front car from the rest of the train, to fight Pythor alone. Pythor had the upper hand, stopping Wu's spinjitzu with his staff, and almost ate Wu, but he escaped. The bus crashed right at the city of Ouroboros. At Ouroboros, Pythor placed the four fang blades into The Great Devourer's statue, releasing the monster not from the statue, but from the floor beneath. Pythor tried to escape, but was dragged by Sensei Wu in front of the Devourer, and together they were the first things it devoured since its reawakening. New Era Pythor was briefly mentioned by Skales, as the latter was trying to take over the Serpentine. He said that he was the one who told them not to awaken the Devourer, but that they listened to Pythor, who wanted to reawaken it. REBOOTED In The Art of the Silent Fist, when OverBorg and P.I.X.A.L. were looking through Sensei Wu's memories to find where the ninjas were, Pythor appeared in some of Wu's memories when they were both (Supposedly) killed. In Blackout, Pythor steals the Digital Overlord's hard drive. He appears as a hooded "Stranger", using Electro Cobrai an alternate Nindroid Power Source. He gives them to Tech Wu to use on the Nindroids. He does not appear in combat until Tech Wu is beaten by the ninja, where he takes a laser bow and frees him. His main mode of transportation is a Hover-Copter. When the Overlord is mad that he didn't destroy the ninja and failed, the stranger reveals that he just used them as a diversion, and that he traced the falcon's message from the ninja to find Lloyd Garmadon, their true target. In The Curse of the Golden Master he steals Electro Cobrai from The Ninjago Aquarium, almost killing Dareth and some students. He later finds Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon in the Forest, and ambushes them with his forces. After fighting off many Nindroids, Garmadon is captured by Tech Wu and Lloyd is forced to fight. But when he does, the stranger throws a robotic centipede at him, stopping his powers. The stranger removes his hood, revealing himself as Pythor, and that he had survived his digestion from The Great Devourer, which wreaked havoc on his complexion (bleached his skin white.) Pythor takes Lloyd into the MechDragon, and throws Garmadon into the ocean below, before setting off with Tech Wu and the digital overlord and captured the Golden Ninja. In Enter the Digiverse, he leads the Nindroids and Wu to attack Borg Tower and steal the Techno Blades. Though they face may setbacks, including Samurai X, who defeats the Nindroid army, he and Wu make it inside and attack the ninja, but they are held off by P.I.X.A.L.. Though they gain the upper hand, Wu is kicked out of the window by a Nindroid-clad Garmadon. Outmatched, Pythor retreats into the HoverCopter. Despite their defeat, Pythor still leads the Nindroids to retrieve the MechDragon and trapped Overlord in Codename: Arcturus, then he and General Cryptor make Cyrus Borg their evil servant, OverBorg. He acts as the leader of the Nindroids, relaying the overlord's information to them, but they question him. He is reveled to have the Overlord in his mouth, who he throws up, and learns of his newest plan. He then finds Kai in his X-1 car, and gives pursuit with his truck, but Kai manages to hold them off. Eventually the car is stopped and he jumps on Pythor's truck, where he manages to releay information that the Overlord is alive to the ninjas. Pythor proceeds to kidnap him and takes him to Ouroboros. There, he makes a rocket named Arcturus, where he plans to take the Golden Weapons from the stars to revive the Overlord. The ninja find and free Kai, and fight off the Nindroids. The nindroids successfully make it into space while Pythor stays on Earth, but the ninja hitch a ride on the spaceship as well. In The Void, Pythor simply brings up the Overlord's capsule to Borg's tower, so he can attack the ninja's allies, but they escape. His reign of terror finally ends in The Titanium Ninja. As the ninja were ready to shoot a shrinking pill at the Overlord which was their trump card in order to defeat the monster, Pythor gets in the way and swallows the pill. Too small to cause any more terror, the shrunken Serpentine King is chased around by the Falcon. However, this was not the end of Pythor as he is still alive and joins the Anacondrai Cultists in another battle for Ninjago. Notes * He is voiced by Michael Dobson, who also voices Wyplash. * He has a strong British accent. * Pythor owns a Snake Staff that is in the show, but does not appear in any sets. * He was the only Serpentine not on the Ninjago characters page on LEGO.com. This was fixed in early June 2013. * He appears on the Ninjago card called "Ninja Star," along with Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon. He is also on the cards "Swap you" and "Opposition". * On LEGO.com, he has the same pattern as Fangtom. * After being bleached by the Devourer, Pythor's voice sounds more deep and gravely, almost like he is sick. * Pythor, as "the Stranger" resembled Griffin from The Invisible Man, since he wore a white outfit that covered his entire body, was also called "the Stranger" before his true identity was revealed, and has the ability to turn invisible. * Pythor's bleached variation was first seen in Season 3 of Ninjago in 2014. However, he will be released in 2015. Appearances * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider * 70750 Mobile Ninja Base Gallery of Variations Pythor_p..png|Regular Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 1.52.17 PM 1.png|Bleached Category:Villains Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Tribe